paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goldie and her family
Goldie and her siblings belong to me,Koolkat12. History After meeting backstage of a music concert,Wishy(yellow lab)and Lion(golden retriever)start dating for awhile.After a few months,Lion proposes to Wishy and marry.After a few months they have Dylan.And 3 more pups a few months apart who all had jobs. Dylan was a stunt pup,Golden was a mime,Goldie was a clown and Honey was a super hero,all to Wishy's dismay. After all but Honey run away due to life as famous pups,she's left with all 4 jobs and runs away after a few months.She runs into Dylan a jorneys with him,soon meeting her other siblings she's never heard of and Minty. When they are older and all have pups except for Honey,some spies that work for their dad come to retrieve them after Lion "killed" Wishy.That causes Dylan to get a bloody paw pad that never heals. Personality Dylan:He was mean as a pup because his history but as he gets older he starts growing out of it but is still pretty rude.He would give up his life just so his girls could live so he's pretty over protective.Too over protective. Golden:He's pretty much of a goody-goody.He doesn't break the rules unless it's for his family.He's more over protective than Dylan though,always poking his nose in his girls' business and attack other male dogs that get to close or talk to them.He's VERY over protective of Halo,even she's not related(yet I guess).Ever since she's got attacked and shot(almost dying),he,Shadow,Midnight and Ravage follow her around every where. Goldie:She's mean as well as Dylan but is kinder and tends to fall for things a bit easily.She's very protective of Honey and would kill somebody if they hurt her. Honey:She likes to rough-house but is nicer than her siblings but always gets in trouble.She falls for everything very easily,most times almost killing her self but on accident. Apperance Dylan:A spitting image of his father but pale yellow fur,green eyes and a tan collar and a tag with a green background and silver trash can. Golden:A mix of his parents.He has golden mediam length fur but yellow fur on his paws.He has blue eyes.He also has a blue collar and tag with a blue background and a red and yellow buoy. Goldie:A spitting image of Wishy but has dark golden fur,grey-blue eyes and a red collar and tag with a pink background and a stethoscope in the shape of a heart.She also has a short bang that hangs over her right eye when she's a teen. Honey:A mix of her parents like Golden.She has short yellow fur and gold on her tail.She also has a pink collar and tag with a blue background and a cloud with silver wings.She also has a long bang hanging over her left eye. Vehicles/Pup-packs Dylan: Vehicle:A tan garbage truck with a trash can built into it. Pup-Pack:A tan pack with a green belt and arms like Rocky's. Golden: Vehicle:A blue hovercraft that turns into a submarine and an arm. Pup-Pack:A blue pack with a book about animals that live there. Goldie: Vehicle:White with "Ambulance" written backwordss. Pup-pack:Gold with a medical box. Honey: Vehicle:A purple and yellow copter. Pup-pack:Purple with yellow wings and parachute. Fears Dylan:Heights,snakes Golden:mimes,spiders Goldie:clowns,snakes,spiders Honey:mimes,clowns,height,snakes,spiders,thunder Family Wishy-mother Lion-father Cloud-cousin Daffadil-cousin Dandielion-cousin Turbo-cousin Cloud-cousin Buddy-Goldie's mate Brittney-Dylan's mate Hip-Honey's mate Speckles-Golden's mate Reggie,Pal,Buster,Silver,Candy-Goldie's pups Bronze,Rose,Hannah-Golden's pups Sapphire,Cream,Kevin,Miley-Dylan's pups Ruby,Dusty,Beatrice,Canyon-Honey's pups (more to come) Trivia +Dylan and Golden have a MAJOR hate for Buddy and Hip but love their nieces and nephews. +Goldie was meant to be an only pup and Sparky was supposed to be her crush +Dylan was meant to be Honey's son +Honey is VERY allergic to bees but loves them Catchphrases Dylan: Green is my favorite color! Reduce,reuse,recycle! Golden: Splish,splash,splosh! Goldie: Fix ya faster than cheetah! Honey: Fly high! Sky high! I'm as free as a bird!" Voice actresses Dylan: Young:''Luke from Disney's '' Jessie'' Adult/Teen:Humphrey from Alpha and Omega Golden: Young:Scamp from Lady and the Tramp 2 agine!)Adult/Teen:Tony from Disney's Jessie Goldie: Young:Angel from Lady and the Tramp 2 Adult/Teen:Lady from Lady and the Tramp and Lady and the Tramp 2 Honey: Young:Scootaloo from My Little Pony Adult/Teen:Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony Gallery (feel free to add/more to come)